deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sonic vs Bowser/@comment-27824667-20160220165846/@comment-27464497-20160302045757
Huge amounts of energy were released. During the battle between Bowser and Mario, the stars, planets, etc. weren't there because they'd been sucked into the black hole. That actually makes it worse. If what you're saying is true and the black hole absorbed many stars and planets, (and not just Bowser, Peach, and the Grand Star) Then the black hole's explosion should have released significantly more energy. And to make matters even worse, if the black hole did explode, then the energy released would have been in the form things like radiation and light. It wouldn't spit out the planets and stars exactly ''as they were when they were first sucked in. '''The black hole Bowser survived showed matter all around being sucked inward. The one Sonic survived did not. Really? '''Does that look like matter '''isn't being absorbed from all around? There's even a CG cutscene showing off how the black hole is absorbing the entire Interstellar Amusement Park from every angle possible. Even if we assume that the one Bowser survived didn't act 100% like a black hole, it acted far more like a black hole than the one Sonic survived, and it was much bigger as well. You actually said that the black hole in Sonic Colors wasn't absorbing matter. Even though both the in-game and pre-rendered CG cutscene show the black hole doing ''exactly that. ''I'll address the black hole size issue in a later point. It did though. The stars and whatnot are back after the black hole disperses. I just addressed this earlier. The energy released from the black hole would have been in the form of light, and radiation. It wouldn't spit out planets and stars exactly as they were when they were absorbed. First off, Bowser wasn't teleported. He was scattered in a different direction, and we don't see him because of the sheer size of the black hole compared to Bowser. A few quotes from the article you gave me: "The instant you entered the black hole, reality would split in two. In one, you would be instantly incinerated, and in the other you would plunge on into the black hole utterly unharmed." Assuming the article you gave me is correct, then Bowser wasn't thrown in a random direction by the black hole. He was completely incinerated by it in one reality, and would be perfectly fine inside the black hole in another reality. If it's the former, then it isn't a durability feat because Bowser was incinerated. If it's the latter, then Bowser is unharmed, and that also isn't a durability feat. Also, neither of these options explains how the black hole altered Bowser's size. If you read anything I've said, you'd notice that I never dismissed Sonic's black hole feat. Seemed like you tried to when you said: "You do realize that that didn't even act like a black hole, right?" '''and tried to argue that the black hole in colors wasn't absorbing matter, when it clearly was. '''Just said that Bowser's is more impressive. Yeah, about that... I'll quote from the article you gave me again: "Sure, if the black hole were smaller you'd have a problem. The force of gravity would be much stronger at your feet than at your head, stretching you out like a piece of spaghetti. But lucky for you this is a big one, millions of times more massive than our Sun, so the forces that might spaghettify you are feeble enough to be ignored." '' ''"In fact, in a big enough black hole, you could live out the rest of your life pretty normally before dying at the singularity." According to the article you gave me, Bowser's bigger black hole feat is even less impressive than I originally thought. As, according to the article, the smaller the black hole, the more gravitational force you would be put under. So Sonic's black hole being smaller would mean that he is being put under '''''more gravitational force than Bowser's bigger black hole. Making Sonic's smaller black hole feat is actually more impressive. It's not fair to compare Grand Star Bowser to Darkspine Sonic because Darkspine Sonic not only requires another item, but requires he be in a separate dimension. ''' My point was that both of them are pretty much one time power-ups. Not that Darkspine Sonic and Galaxy Bowser are achieved under similar circumstances. Bowser still requires a Grand Star to achieve those levels of power, and in his countless video game appearances, he only used it once or twice, and never again after that. It's still inaccurate to call Bower's Galaxy feats his standard, and It's downright fallacious to claim that his Galaxy feats are as standard as Super Sonic to Sonic. '''And the game itself isn't even canon to the Sonic series. Sonic Generations disagrees with you.